User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Creatures that should be added in Minecraft!
Hey Guys! :D... :/ Well today i was thinking doing Part 2 of "Steve in Tennessee" Finally! :) But.... :/ :( Sadly i feel too tired and i am not sure what the characters will say or what i should plan to do first part! In Second part.. But anyway, now i do a top ten blog just like last time oh is time for it man time for... Is about "Top 10 Creatures that Should be added in Minecraft" Well, i had more animals in my mind than monsters and other creatures right eh these creatues right then uh huh it uh is:... 7 Animals, 2 Monsters and 1 Random Creature which is ten together of course! And if there is any creature i missed well remember this is my choices and opinion what should be added, but of course i would like to add more creatures too! You guys can do your list in this blog's message wall too! Or in your own blogs can also work, this used to happen in the old golden days when i did top tens and guys well did same thing, ok i wonder what you guys will think of my choices pls leave a comment for my choices and also do a top ten creatures that you also want to be in Minecraft too if ya want because i would like to see the choices! Anyway: Heh here they is: Number... 10: Ehhhh, Platypuses/Platypodes! (Yup, i will explain too this time so... Yes Platypus! If ya do not know what a Platypus is... Well trust me uh yes trust me on this one, it is a real life animal and some of ya people may just may think it is imaginary but eh no eh it so is an Australian Species, it have a duck like beak and a beaver tail, and idk what to call a group of Platypus if it is Platypuses or Platypodes that is why i was like ehhhh when saying the groups name, but anyway if they was in Minecraft they would yeah just lay eggs and they should do chatter sounds and well they should be brown of course just like in real life but maybe also some blue Platypus because ya guys maybe know what i mean right if ya know maybe guess in the comments?...) Number 9: SpaceIron Golem! (Well, in an updated version of Minecraft they should have a space set or uh level too or whatever i try to say, well, on planets there would be GIANT Iron Golems and unlike normal Iron Golems right man they are not normal, SpaceIron Golems are dangerous! Ya do not even hit them they just fight you right when they see you! Oh i guess it is black or something kinda like The Iron Golems who works for The Warden, gosh... The SpaceIron Golem do giant steps and when punch them they sounds like Normal Iron Golems except darker of course being bigger and very sure they do not attack monsters because they help monsters unlike normal Iron Golems so yeah i also planned there would be HOSTILE Iron Golems in an updated version who looks so like The Normal Ones but they help monsters too and attacks all nice creatures, even you but i wanted SpaceIron Golem at this list and i may just may just do a Part Two of this to add more!) Number 8: Pandas! (Yeah, why not pandas? Since we already have Polar Bears, as i said then.. "Why Not Pandas?" :3 They are so cute, and nice and harmless, they do not hurt anybody in the game at all! Well, if i am not mistaken so then, they may be in Minecraft in the future! Uh the future uh should do it at least then! And yes maybe the creators add bamboo since pandas eat bamboo and is like their only food even tho they do eat minor things, still, or else they eat sugar canes because when first playing Minecraft i of course maybe as some other guys mistake it for bamboo just looking at the style so idk? Maybe make bamboo dark green and Pandas may eat both then?) Number 7: Penguins! (Just like Pandas, black and white and cute! :3 I rlly want them there too, so... Well they are may be chased by Polar Bears since Penguins eh and Polar Bears do not live at same place Penguins in antarctica and now and Polar Bears in North Pole and Antarctica eh ah hah well eh are like ah another word for South Pole, anyway, Penguins eat fish ya guys should know right? Idk if they like other stuff tho, maybe lobsters but idk? Minecraft have fish after all and now they swim so Penguins should dive and get some, and.... You find them in snow places, and swimming in water even tho yes they may be near the beach since they at least have water there so only find them in snowy places and in water and yes in the beach tho yes now if i for sure am not mistaken, if i am not in Africa down in the map Penguins live in the African Beach, i know Sea Lions are there and there maybe live African Penguins there so...... Penguins should be in anything that could make them feeling happy at least! Btw fun fact is that i play Minecraft in uh some Versions yes even like Playstation and XBox and i notice there is some skin pack which i can so borrow but can't buy well i can but it cost i just borrow it playing a word so when coming back in normal or in skin pack if anything is messed up like exploding it is still there so yes in Cartoon Skin Pack the diamond armour is a penguin so the armours is animals and yeah heh anyway Minecraft Penguins may look the same i never know that!) 6: Unicorns! (Yup! This is the Random Creature i talked about, well, could be in the animal list but this is a mythical creature so it do not exist in real life just fairy tales but tho i would like to add it just because they are so beautiful heh! Well, lol and no! They are NOT Monsters! NOT At all, not even killing humans, ah so maybe humans get killed if you punch it so you should never know then! But otherwise it is nice! And you of course can even ride it! Just like horses! It can fly and uh well lead you up in the sky just for a flying ride now guys guys remember when flying do not jump off it or else you will in the game die of the height very true will in game of for our way or yeah ya know? Still, ya could find it in the forest it just does nothing now and can eat grass just like sheeps or they also eat flowers i beat and hey ya can use Unicorns to kill monsters i mean just look at the horn it could be magic to shoot some monsters!) 5: 9_9 Sharks! (/: Gulp! Uh Oh! Swimming is now dangerous! If they was in the game, they for sure just like Polar Bears could eat up the Penguins! Oh yes and uh players too lol and lol players can't swim or they can with weapons.... Well, Well yes i guess the reason i thinked of sharks is when i once watched a video of DanTDM playing the Aquatic update and tries to search for oh Shark Egg for sure it did not have any sharks, so he would be happy with Sharks i believe, right sharks can maybe eat fish even if they is tiny, and dolphins and sea turtles! They could eat EVERYTHING Very sure everything very much from the game like everything that lives! Or nah heh what do you guys think on?) 4: Elephants! (Well, many people know what an elephant is.... And i guess..... In the game ya can train them and tame them, even ride on them like Asian Elephants! K lol eh but these Elephants eh are African since look at their ears and long tusks... So oh so if you punch it is in the game or punch in real uh of course they will be mad! But remember! Do not go near an Elephant at all lol in real life, they are aggressive! So yeah, still.... In the game, punch them can ONLY make them made, so they do otherwise being nice and friendly in the game yup just like Wolves, but much bigger! And you find Elephants in the desert, it.. It makes sense just like looks like desert in Africa, ok so see one in the forest do not makes sense so eh yes desert it is and not much to say!) 3: Demons! (Well, yeah.... They are of course HORRIBLE! Small devil like creatures, right.... So that makes sense, since demons should be in.... Uh heck! XD! Of course they will be seen in The Nether they will, Right uh of course of my mind, they wear red... Devil Forks or whatever it is called, what a Devil wear, holds! Whatever, and yes Demons are evil, they are red and have horns and tails, so now The Nether is for sure what we call it! Where is my Iron Golem when i need it! :( Sorry i could not think of another kind of monster to add here so yes let's continue now!) 2: Seals! (Seriously, Seals are cute! Ah and no! They do NOT Eat Penguins, well normal Seals don't i think in real life Seals do oh do not care much for Penguins, unless we talk about LEOPARD Seals, who are spotted and eats Penguins, but in the game let's have grey normal seals right? I want nice seals, so just like Penguins.... I Guess in snow area, yes Polar Bears eat them at eat them just like in real life, which i learned as idk 7-10 Years old, when ever i learned this fact, so..... Unlike Penguins i know Seals eat more creatures than fish, in the game uh, yes fish and... Idk maybe Squid too uh? And of course, Sharks eat Seals so let's protect them! And yes Seals of course in the beach, that is something good for sure! Seals can be seen in the beach more than Penguins, now just so than Penguins, i guess the seals are grey in this game and yes if there is any ball in the game the seal play with it so that is that!) Sorry! Could not think of Honorable Mentions today since idk what to add, since you guys may have your Top Tens or maybe even Honorable Mentions together? Anyway.... And Number 1 is:..... FOXES! :D (YAY! :D Foxes why not? I remember a video where StacyPlays have heard a question i believe so and what creature in Minecraft she said Foxes since she also seem to love Foxes alot, anyway of course they would eat Rabbits, and she forget about Chickens Foxes eat them too yes them dude, So Foxes some dumb way, Stacy says they also attack humans but in real life i bet Foxes do not that at all, unless try to touch them, of course bite but killing? Attack people? No! That is not so Fox like imo! And Order of the Command Block got this question from me once and yes she also thinked about Foxes so i decide them too in the game! Ok then punch a Fox in Minecraft will make it attack just like Wolves, so canines with other words dog related animals attack you in the game only when punching them so yes add Foxes pls?) So dudes, even Foxes i would like! :) Btw, they may just may be added in Minecraft! They may do! So if anybody see this blog and these creatures is already added..... Remember to check the blog's so uh the blog's time it was released and in 2018! So it means this is old, this is from the past except ya see it now! If they are added in the future i will be so much happy dudes yes! And of course as i said pls if ya guys want to do your Top Tens in my Blog's Message Wall too oh or else do it in your blog too k but i want to see somebodys ideas, so... Thx for watching! And read everything ok? And ok do your Top Tens for me uh pls anybody wanna? Category:Blog posts